Team Igneel
by Luvz26Books
Summary: Follow the story of the new generation of Fairy Tail, with new friends along the way. Zoey Grace is a new member of Fairy Tail and just happens to team up with Natsu and Lucy's son, Gray and Juvia's son, and Erza and Jellal's daughter. This story explores their adventures and the stuff they got up too.
1. The Guild in Magnolia

**AN: This story has been playing in my head for years, and finally I'm typing away. I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does along with the descriptions of characters, most are from people online that I took and personality wise made my own, or slightly made my own version, but I'm giving credits to the authors. I do own my own characters though, most of this is what I think the families would look like, so please give this a chance. I'm a relatively new writer, I mostly read.**

 **Please note that I may skip around like the anime, and my fighting scene's will probably suck, so in advanced, I'm sorry.**

 **Edited: 9/30/19**

 **Note: Got a comment from a guest reviewer who said something to me about Zoey. She/he said that she was overpowered and is a major Mary Sue. I just want to comment I made Zoey years ago, and rolled with it when my writing was bad. I don't really want to go back and rewrite every chapter, only edits the mistakes that I see when I reread. I will try my hardest to make her less of a Mary Sue, but the overpowerness will just have to stay. I know there are stories out there like if Natsu or Lucy was raised by Acnologia, so my original character isn't really far off from that. Also note she is years ahead of Natsu and the other Dragon Slayers as she is kinda sorta** **older than the dragon slayers by about 10 years. Just wanted to include this for my new readers so they wouldn't be put off by how horribly I wrote Zoey and Igneel, and the exceeds in the first 3 to 4 chapters.**

 **Sorry for the long note from the edit, but I really wanted to inform my readers of why she comes off like she does. No worries, I will make it so it is harder for her than most, so she has some room to grow, or regrow.**

Chapter 1: The Guild in Magnolia

In a land far far away, lies the the kingdom of Fiore. A small peaceful nation of 17 million. And a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every market place. For most magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some however, magic is an art and they have devoted their lives to its madness. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they ply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore, but there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name is, Fairy Tail.

Hargeon Station…

"I wish we could have just walked on foot," A salmon haired man said, slightly green. He was lugging a sack with him and was talking to a white cat with a blue bent ear on his left shoulder.

"You say that every time Igneel, but we always take the train anyways," The cat replied, they both stepped off of the train.

"I admit it's faster, but I still hate it," Igneel grumbled pulling on his coat that exposed his left arm and how it was bandaged.

"I hate how you have to cover your guild mark as Hailstone wouldn't leave you alone and Storm got frustrated and hit you instead of her brother," Adeen said, talking about the bandage that she was almost touching with her feet.

He chuckled. "You should have seen Storm after, she wouldn't stop apologizing."

"So why are we even here Igneel?" Adeen asked, fearing that he might not ever tell her as he wouldn't tell her on the train or when they left the guild.

"I ordered a key for Layla here so she wouldn't know about it," He said, turning his head to smile at the exceed. "I wanted it to be a surprise and so no one would tell her early.

"Which key is it? She will be excited for any key though," Adeen thought out loud.

"Andromeda, the chained lady. I don't exactly what powers she posses, but I know Layla will love her anyways," Igneel explained.

"You are a great brother Igneel, I hope you know that," Adeen said, smiling softly at how sweet he could be.

He blushed and rubbed the back of his head as they finally found the only magic store in Hargeon.

"Zoey! Zoey! What about this?" A white exceed said, holding a black choker in her paws.

"It's perfect," Zoey said, taking the choker from the exceed. "How much does this cost?" She asked the store owner politely.

"For that exact choker, since it has magic bedded in it, would be 1,000 jewels," The store owner replied, smiling at the black haired girl and white cat.

"That's expensive," A black, boy, exceed said. "What kind of magic is in it?"

"A spell that blocks attacks from enemies, though it can only be indirect contact,"

Zoey takes out a pouch from her back pocket, hands over the 1,000 jewels to the store clerk working the counter, not saying anything about the price.

"Miss, is there a magic shop anywhere in town?" The black exceed asked.

"Why yes, there is one about three stores over," The owner said, smiling at the cat, she loved cats or exceeds, same thing.

"Thank you," Zoey said, slightly bowing at the owner, who was kinda shocked at that. "Come on Amaris, Bucky, lets go to that magic shop."

"Yay!" Amaris and Bucky exclaimed jumping onto Zoey's arms to go to the magic shop.

They found it after a bit as the store owner never told them what side of the shop was. They entered it, Bucky instantly going over to the weapons, while Zoey and Amaris looked around. Amaris climbed her arm to get a better view of everything.

"Welcome Misses, are you looking for anything in particular?" The old man behind the counter said.

"No sir, well, my other exceed is looking for a sword but we are just looking," Zoey said, politely smiling at him.

"Well just ask me for anything if you need me," He said warmly to the two girls.

"Okay we will,"

Just then the door opened, the bell above it signaling it. It normal wouldn't have caught Zoey's attention, but the smell coming off the man walking in did.

The man had pink hair, a red coat that ended at his knees, missing it's left sleeve with black pants and a black shirt underneath with black boots. He had bandages on his left upper arm and a exceed perched just like Amaris was.

"Ahh, Igneel. Come to get the shipment you ordered?" The old man asked this younger man, Igneel.

"Of course, Bov, it's for my sister," Igneel said, smiling at the man. What was interesting to her was that he had fangs, like a Dragon Slayer would. Was this man a Dragon Slayer? Or something completely different? He did smell like fire...

"Which one?" The man chuckled. "You have three, your big sister, your little sister, or baby sister?"

Igneel chuckled. "Little," He answered.

"Ahh, yes. Layla. I think this key would go real nice in her collection."

Bov bend down to grab something from underneath the counter. He pulled out a wooden box no bigger than a jewelry box. He opened the box for Igneel and the exeed to look at.

"That's the Andromeda key all right," Igneel said, taking the box to look at it closer. "How much?"

"20,000 jewel," Bov replied smiling.

Zoey and Amaris' mouths dropped.

"You just have to go high? Oh alright, it's for my little sis after all," He reached back into his pocket and grabbed the amount of jewel needed.

"Well if you ever need anything shipped, please come to me," Bov waved the mage off, while Zoey and Amaris, and Bucky watched.

Bucky came up to Zoey and yanked at her pants. She looked down at him. "I couldn't find any I like, we can go," Zoey nodded and grabbed him up in her arms.

"I want to ask that man something, come on," She quickly walked out of the shop barely registering Bov's come again.

She looked down both sides of the street for the pink haired man, and spotted him walking down the right side of the shop.

She quickly walked over to him, he was engrossed with talking to the white exceed with the blue bent ear.

"Why'd you spend 20,000 jewel on a key?" She asked, or more yelled trying to gain his attention, which she did.

"Huh?" He asked turning around to find the girls voice who spoke.

"You're names Igneel right? I saw you talking to that man, Bov, was his name?" She said and his eyes flickered to her, as she was slightly to his right.

He slowed down his pace and turned to face the girl. She had long black hair which covered her left eye, her right being blue. She wore a red shirt with a diamond design connected with lines and showed her shoulders but still had long flowy sleeves. She had black pants on and black boots along with a black, necklace or was it a choker... on her neck. In her arms was a black exceed with red pants and black shirt. On her right shoulder was another exceed, this one white and a female, who wore blue pants and a short purple top, she also had a purple ribbon on her tail.

"Yeah I'm Igneel, who're you?" He asked, this women smelled like a Dragon Slayer but he couldn't tell what slayer she was.

"I'm Zoey, Zoey Grace," She shifted the black exceed in her arms to extend her arm to him. What caught his attention was that on her right side there were dozens on dozens of black keys on a key ring connected to a belt loop.

"Igneel Dragneel," He introduced himself. "This is Adeen," He pointed at his exceed.

"Nice to meet you," Adeen said waving at the women and other exceeds.

"I'm Amaris and this is Bucky," The white exceed greeted, pointing at the black exceed when she said his name.

"Now that we have been introduced, can I ask what you meant by spending 20,000 jewel on a key?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

"What's so special about it? The key I mean,"

"It's a Celestial Gate key, that's what's special about it," Her answered, looking at her keys questionably. He's never seen black gate keys before so they couldn't be Celestial.

"Oh, that makes more sense, sorry for asking. You must think I'm stupid," She said, smacking her head with her hand.

"No I don't-" He was cut off from a man exclaiming; "Didn't you hear?! The Dragon Queen is in town!" The man said to his friend.

"The Dragon Queen herself here? That can't be true! This is a dream come true!" Both men ran off down the street trying to find the so-called 'Dragon Queen'.

"Dragon Queen?" Zoey mused out loud looking at the ground.

"Igneel that can't be true, isn't she-" Adeen stated, which caused Zoey to look up when Igneel cut her off.

"Yeah, She's in Stella for a job, not here," Igneel stated.

"Do you know of this Dragon Queen those men were speaking of?" Zoey asked this man that she just met.

"Yeah, she's my older sister Nashi," He said, looking at her, in her eyes.

Zoey's jaw dropped, when she set off to find this Dragon Queen, she never knew that she would find her little brother first.

Igneel saw her expression and chose to ignore it until, Bucky started talking.

"Isn't that the women we've been sear-" He was cut off by Zoey's hand on his mouth. She whispered in his ear to be quiet.

"Why've you been searching for my sister?" Igneel said darkly.

Zoey sighed, then glared at Bucky. "See what you did, now I have to explain." She sighed again. "Actually can it what until we sort out the Nashi imposter?" She asked him.

"And why should I trust you?" He asked glaring at her.

"She would have never come after you unless you caught her interest," Amaris said glaring back at the man.

"Caught her-your interest?" He asked, now really confused.

"Yes," Zoey rolled her eyes along with her exceeds. "You caught my interest by being a Dragon Slayer, and a fire one at that. I smelt you once you walked into the magic shop."

Igneel's jaw dropped, everyone knew his father was a Dragon Slayer, but not him. If she smelt him that confirmed his theory that she was a Slayer, but he couldn't be fore sure as he hadn't yet seen her in action.

"Though I can't figure out how you learned, as I know you weren't alive over 400 years ago," She said tapping her chin with her pointer finger.

"My dad was taught by Igneel the Fire Dragon King, who I'm named after, he taught me," Igneel said. "I'm also going to guess that you are from over 400 years in the past and are a Dragon Slayer in some way."

"Yes, now are we going to deal with this imposter or what?" She replied, not really thinking about what she just said. Igneel noticed and chose to ignore it, for now.

"Fine lets go,"

It took them a bit to find the 'Dragon Queen' but it would have taken them longer if it wasn't for the crowd around said imposter, and it was a large crowd, so large that Igneel couldn't see over all the men the crowd was made up of.

"I can't see over them," Igneel said, trying to stand on his tiptoes to see over the heads of men, causing Zoey to snicker at him and him glaring at her.

"You could ask one of us," Amaris said, rolling her eyes before two white wings spread from her back and her gliding up into the air.

"Where did you find Amaris and Bucky?" Igneel asked as the other two exceeds joined Amaris.

"I didn't find them, they found me. They both kinda just stayed with me when they found me," Zoey said, expression soft. "What about Adeen?"

"Adeen's dad, Happy, is my dad's exceed. Her parents who have an interesting story. Carla, her mom, and Happy were hatched here on Earthland when the queen sending 100 exceed eggs here." Igneel explained. "It's a little bit more than that, if you ask Carla some time."

"I would love to hear that story," Zoey said, chuckling.

The exceeds finally came back down from their search for the imposter.

"So what does she look like?" Igneel asked, as most people have no clue what Nashi looked like as she didn't really like to show her face in the papers, he wanted to know how this woman saw Nashi.

"She had dyed yellow hair, a really bad color yellow, nothing like Layla or Morgans, or even Lucy's hair. She was wearing only a purple bra and jacket for her top and wore a tiny skirt with fishnets and heels," Adeen described the women who was impersonating Nashi.

Igneel chuckled at how far this woman was. "I'm guessing she's never met Nashi?" Zoey asked.

He nodded. "Nashi has pink hair, she does show her bra under her blazer, but her bra is white and her blazer is black and gold and she wears jean shorts along with brown boots."

"She definitely got her wrong them, how? Does she not show herself in the papers?" Zoey asked, he nodded to tell her that she got it right. She then turned to Bucky. "Magic?"

Igneel's and Adeen's eyebrows raised at this question and when Bucky told her, "Chain magic, though it is not that powerful, but there is a catch, the chains can copy the magic of the captured mage."

"How did you know that? She wasn't using her magic," Adeen asked, wide eyed.

"I've always been able to detect magic, I can't really tell you why though," Bucky admitted, shrugging his shoulders along with crossing his arms.

"Thank you everyone for your hospitality!" A woman's voice boomed out, and then out of nowhere, pink fire came out and the women posing as Nashi was now on top of the fire. "You're all invited to my yacht party tonight! Yes, that means you too girls!" She called to the crowd of girls who were all looking up in admiration at her.

Zoey stared at the woman, who caught her eye, they made eye contact before the imposter disappeared.

"Something doesn't feel right with that women…" Igneel trailed off, thinking of what it was that wasn't right.

"Igneel that magic, that magic used to belong to Bora the Prominence, how does she have his magic?" Adeen asked worried.

"She has, or had, him in chains, along with other wizards, that's how she gets her power," Zoey said, her voice devoid of emotion.

"Can we do anything Zoey?" Amaris asked.

She shook her head. "Not until tonight," She answered, her voice returning to normal.

Igneel turned slightly green at the thought of boats. Zoey gave him a look, it looked like she understood, but if she was from 400 years ago, how could she? It's not like trains, boats, and magic mobiles, and cycles existed. Maybe boats but not the other things.

"Well it was nice meeting you Igneel," Zoey said.

"Huh?" Igneel said. "Right it was nice meeting you too? I thought we were going to deal with this mage?"

"We are, tonight. We can meet at the docks, I've got to do somethings before then."

"Oh,"

"We've got to do some shopping too Igneel. Reiki, Mckenzie, and Asuka asked for, a sword, metals and a hunting gun, remember?" Adeen reminded him.

"Right," Igneel said nodding. "I didn't forget."

"Can I come with?" Bucky asked, making everyone look at him. "I've got to get a new sword or fix mine. Is that okay Zoey?"

"Of course, if Igneel's willing to put up with you,"

"I'm willing," Igneel chuckled at that.

"Then you can," Zoey nodded at him. Bucky's wings appeared and he floated with Igneel and Adeen when they headed back to the main market square. Zoey and Amaris went the other way to get to their hotel.

Hargeon Docks

Night had approached fast, so it was only a couple hours later when Igneel, Adeen and Bucky met up with Zoey and Amaris at the docks.

"So are we crashing this party?" Igneel asked.

"If it's an imposter she won't be having any good intentions," Zoey pointed out, she also actually pointed at the ship that the 'Dragon Queen' was throwing her party on.

"This is almost like Natsu's and Lucy's story, of how they met," Adeen said, chuckling. "Of course Zoey isn't on the ship like Lucy was."

"Natsu and Lucy?" Zoey asked tilting her head a little to the side. She knew who Natsu was, she's met him before, of course it was over 400 years ago, but who was Lucy? Were they Igneel's parents as Natsu's last name was Dragneel…

"My parents," Well that confirmed that. She nodded to tell him that she heard.

"So how are we stopping the boat?" Adeen asked.

Zoey smiled, she reached down for a certain key on her key ring, when she got to the one she wanted, she pulled it off of the key ring. "I got it," She said, smirking.

"So we get to see those keys in action?" Igneel asked, moving his head to the side to see the key.

"Of course," Zoey said, smirking at him. "Now, let's get to it. Open, The Gates of the Underworld! The Siren, Malope!" Zoey yelled, pointing the key at the ground, a back circle was formed which a figure of a woman appeared.

Igneel and Adeen gapped at the women with the black and red crow wings. She had red hair and had a starfish and shells in her hair. The crow wings made up her clothes exposing the middle part of her body. The wings also made up of boots made of feathers ending with her feet exposed to the wood. She had a sash on her hips that was see through green with sand dollars and shells along with a weird fancy necklace. Her inner thighs was also exposed with flesh.

"What do you want?" Malope said harshly a Zoey, glaring at her.

"Bring that boat back to shore, anyway you deemed fit, no killing though," Zoey said glaring back at the siren.

"Fine, but I'm going to need Naomi's help," Malope sneered at her, before turning on the other Dragon Slayer, she also sneered at him.

"Fine, Open, The Gates of the Underworld! The Earth Dragon Slayer, Naomi!" Zoey said, bringing another black key out into her hands and summoning another spirit. Most mages, like Celestial, would be seen struggling with the concentration of magic it takes to keep two spirits out of their gates but Zoey was taking it in stride and didn't even look tired.

Again a black was formed and another figure of a woman was shown. This one though looked completely different from Malope.

Naomi had long dark brown hair and green eyes, she was wearing a light brown short skirt and a really short earth green top that had no straps, she also didn't have any shoes, instead tape made up her shoes as that was what was on her legs, they also covered the middles of her feet and top, all that was showing was her toes and her heels.

"Naomi, come we're taking over a ship," Malope said, still scowling but she was more doing it at the ship than anything else.

"Of course you would go back to your roots," Naomi rolled her eyes, but crouched down looking like she was about to jump.

"Hello Naomi," Zoey said, causing the other girl to look at her and she gave her a toothy grin, showing off her fangs.

"Hello Miss. Zoey, long time no see," Naomi said, slightly waving at her, her eyes never moving from the ship though and her stance never changed.

"Ready?" Malope asked.

"As I'll ever be," Naomi replied.

"Go!" Malope's wings extended to their full length and she shot into the air.

Naomi pushed off the ground hard, she then flicked her wrist and earth from under the sea appeared, causing her to use the tower of earth as a jumping board and causing more to carry her to the ship. She arrived a couple of seconds after Malope and once she reached the ship the towers of earth all went back into the water with only small splashes.

"So… how long is this going to take?" Igneel asked, slightly dazed at seeing an Earth Dragon Slayer.

"Shouldn't take long," Zoey replied, smirking at the dazed expression on his face.

The boat that left port about an hour ago suddenly turned around with the help of earth spikes coming from the sea. It also didn't take as long to get back to port as it was going its fastest speed.

"That took no time at all!" Adeen said, eyes so wide that it looked like they were going to pop out of her head.

"Those two can get work done faster than anyone I know," Zoey said proudly.

Malope and Naomi both appeared at the edge of the ship, and Naomi made an earth ramp and the two of them started rolling down innocents, while Igneel and Zoey and the exceeds collected them and moved them to a safe distance. When they finished that Naomi got rid of the ramp and Malope and Naomi started throwing the crew who all looked like thugs.

"Do you think they are from Bosco?" Adeen asked.

"Probably, this would be an easy way to get slaves," Zoey observed.

"Is this the person you are looking for?" Malope asked carrying the imposter of Nashi in her hand.

"Yes, that's her," Zoey said nodding. "Thanks Malope, Naomi, you can go back if you want."

Malope instantly disappeared in a black light dropping the mage and Naomi waved and smiled at Zoey before disappearing in the same black light.

"Do we know who she is?" Bucky asked, walking up to the mage and poking her with a stick.

"That's Noregi Windor! She's that chain mage that was thrown out of Death's Head Caucus for being weak and not being able to use her own magic," Adeen explained to the confused mages.

"That actually explains a lot," Igneel chuckled.

"I'm not weak!" Windor was awake once more.

"If you were thrown out of Death's Head Caucus that means your weak," Zoey pointed out.

"Fire Chains!" Windor said, chains with pink fire around the chain springing from her hands and heading, fast, towards Zoey, who dogged faster than the chains.

Bucky then cut the chains in half with a sword than radiated powerful magic. The chains fizzled and disappeared.

"WEAK!" Zoey, Igneel, Amaris, and Adeen exclaimed causing Windor to get mad.

"Water chain! Ice chain! Earth chain!" She yelled, sending the chains at the mages and exceeds.

They all started dogging the chains, she never stopping with them.

"Light chain! Black chain! Wind chain!" They had dogged all the chains until the light chain caught Zoey in the leg.

"Ahh!" Zoey screamed as the chain pulled her back to earth as the other chains caught her as well as hitting her with the magic that the chains possess.

"Zoey!" Igneel and the exceeds called out, but they couldn't reach her as Windor kept sending more chains at them.

"So little girl, what magic do you use?" Windor said with a nasty smirk on her face before the chains losing the magic around them and a black mist took over.

"Mist?" Igneel muttered.

"Ahh!" She screamed again, only louder as the chains were draining her of her magic, but she couldn't let this keep going, she gritted her teeth together trying to figure something out that wouldn't expose her.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Igneel shouted before a column of flames hit Windor and her chains, along with her boat, and freeing Zoey, but she couldn't stop shaking from the power drain and how useless she was.

Amaris flew over and grabbed Zoey in case Windor tried to grab her again.

"A Dragon Slayer?! Dang it, he stopped my spell from completing," Windor scowled at the mage, but before she could do anything he came running at her.

"Water chain! Ice chain! Wind chain!" Windor sent out more chains, ones prone to beat fire, but he just dogged them all, coming straight at her.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Igneel yelled out, his right fist lighting on fire and his spell hit the mage straight in the face. She was knocked out cold.

"Weak," Zoey, Bucky, Amaris, and Adeen muttered.

"And here I thought she was going to be tougher," Igneel said, smiling at the exceeds and Zoey, the latter giving him a tired smile.

"You alright?" He asked her, seeing how she was looking more pale than she already was.

"I'm alright, she drained me almost completely, thanks for stopping that by the way," Zoey said, she was set down on the ground by Amaris.

"You're welcome, so are we going to wait for the army?" Igneel asked, looking at the sleeping innocents and thugs and the knocked out Windor.

"I think that would be wise to do so," Amaris said, watching Zoey closely.

"At least we didn't destroy too much," Bucky said looking at the sand marks that showed a battle was fought and the ship that was burning.

"That's true," Zoey chuckled.

"You never did tell me why you three where searching for my sister," Igneel said, remembering their conversation from earlier on in the day.

"Right, sorry," Zoey said, rubbing her neck. "I just heard rumors that your sister was so powerful that she could break any spell."

Igneel let her know that he was listening.

"I just thought maybe she could wake up the eight other Dragon Slayers that have been asleep like me for over 400 years," She was looking at the ground again, embarrassed at admitting she was over 400 years old, earlier never really registering in her mind.

"There are other sleeping Dragon Slayers?" Adeen asked, both her and Igneel wide eyed.

"Yes, two ice, two water, one sun, one moon, one gas, and one lightning," Zoey said looking at them.

"You've been trying to find my sister, to help your friends?" Igneel asked, cocking his head to the side.

Zoey nodded. "The only reason I woke was because of Anna Heartfilia woke me up, told me that Acnologia was killed over 20 years ago, which is when I should have really woken up."

"And why-" Igneel was cut off from the army finally showing up, but he couldn't get rid of the feeling that Zoey wouldn't tell him any more even if the army didn't show up.

The army quickly gathered the information that happened from an eyewitnesses, including Zoey, Igneel, Adeen, Bucky, and Amaris. They found out from the citizens that the boat turned around and quickly returned to port in a matter of minutes, though was seen leaving an hour earlier. The said boat then had a ramp made out of earth to roll down citizens and tourists on the boat, while throwing down the mean looking men and a woman.

When they asked the mages and exceeds who they were and why they were there, they didn't leave out any details, telling them what happened and who the mage was.

They finally got out of the interviews and started running from the city of Hargeon as to not be targeted with any more questions.

They stopped at the cities train station, where the last train was leaving for Magnolia in less than 20 minutes.

"So this is where we part ways," Zoey said, her exceeds in her arms.

"Part ways? I don't think so," Igneel said amused by this mage who looked quite shocked by his statement.

"What do you mean?" She asked, wanting to know why this Fire Dragon Slayer was giving her a hard time, all she wanted to do was free her friends.

"I mean, come join Fairy Tail, it would help you in the long run with finding and freeing your friends as my sister is part of the guild, remember?" Igneel said, raising one of his eyebrows at her.

"Join Fairy Tail? An actual guild?" Zoey looked like she was in heaven, even if it doesn't look so, but she would love that very much. "You're a part of it?" She asked, not seeing his guild mark.

"Oh right, the bandages!" Igneel exclaimed, mentally facepalming himself for forgetting about them. He then grabbed the bandages around his arm, to show that underneath was a red Fairy Tail guild mark.

"You are a part of Fairy Tail!" Bucky exclaimed, excited as he always wanted to join Fairy Tail ever since he heard of it when they all woke up.

"Yep, and we, Adeen and I would really love it if you three joined!" Igneel said brightly, and Adeen nodded in agreement with him.

"I still get to find and free my friends?" Zoey asked, making sure.

"Yes,"

She smiled at him, widely. "Than you have a deal,"

Igneel smiled brightly again, it really never faded from his face. "Awesome! Come on, Magnolia awaits!" He said, running to board the five minute to depart train, Zoey running, and giggling, to catch up with him. Her never being any happier, as well as Amaris and Bucky.


	2. Dragneel Friday

**AN: Here is the second chapter, the fighting in it isn't really good so I kinda skipped it, sorry.**

Chapter 2: Dragneel Friday

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Igneel said, they were standing right in front of the doors to the guild, the gate with the sign above it behind them, the sign telling you this was Fairy Tail.

"It's bigger than I expected it to be!" Zoey exclaimed, slightly jumping up and down in excitement, her exceeds joining her.

"It's gotta be big to hold a lot of us, come on you gotta meet everyone!" Igneel exclaimed, pushing the door open, he had put enough force behind it that they flew wide open.

"We're back~" Igneel and Adeen yelled.

"No one wanted you back Fire Breath," A man with dark blue hair said, he currently wasn't wearing a shirt, just blue jeans and black shoes.

"And no one asked for your opinion Hailstone," Igneel retorted, walking into the guild with Zoey, Amaris and Bucky trailing behind.

"And no one asked you to leave, but we finally got some piece in quiet in here Flame Brain Junior," Hailstone angrily retorted.

To Zoey, Hailstone was trying to provoke Igneel while Igneel didn't seem wanting to take the bait anytime soon.

"Are they always like this?" Bucky asked no one in particular as they were still close to the door.

"Hailstone likes to rile Ig up a lot, he's kinda got that from his father, the only difference is that Ig isn't dad," A girl's voice said, to the left of the three.

Zoey turned to it, the voice belonged to a girl with bright yellow hair and onyx eyes, she wore a sleeveless brown dress than ended at her thighs which had black leggings that stopped before meeting the dress, so she was showing some skin and she also wore brown heeled ankle boots. Her hair also had pink in it, like the bottom half of her hair was pink. She also wore a belt around her waist with Celestial gate keys, more than ten keys from what Zoey could tell. She had four bronze and 6 or more silver, hanging on one of the loops on the belt.

"Hi, are you new here?" She asked, smiling at the three.

"Uhhh…" The three said, not knowing how to respond.

She just smiled at them then facepalmed, kinda like how Igneel did before they got on the train. "I totally forgot to introduce myself," She extended her hand to Zoey.

"I'm Layla, Layla Dragneel," She said, smiling wide and kind at her. This must be Igneel's little sister.

"Zoey Grace," She shook her hand, not before menevering Bucky and Amaris in her arms.

"And what's your names?" Layla asked the exceeds, not talking in a baby voice, which was good as they hated being talked to like a baby, people liked to assume they were children not in their hundreds.

"I'm Bucky and this is Amaris," Bucky said this time, pointing at himself and Amaris.

"Nice to meet-" She was cut off from Adeen flying into her breasts.

"Layla! I missed you!" Adeen exclaimed, while the girl wrapped her hands around the young exceed.

"I missed you too Adeen, even though you were only gone for one day," Layla said, reminding the young exceed she wasn't gone that long.

"Yeah but you left for a mission two days ago with Maryanna. Why didn't Storm go with you?" Adeen reminded and asked her.

"Storm had to stay with Ryn, he got sick. He's better now," Layla told her and reassured her for Ryn's health.

"Hey little sister," Igneel said, walking up to the group.

"Hey big brother, did you bring Zoey, Bucky, and Amaris with you?" Layla asked him, he nodded his head. "And why did you need to go to Hargeon again?"

"I needed to pick this up," Igneel said, holding out the jewelry box thing that held the Celestial gate key that he got for her.

"What is it?" She asked, looking at him like he had grown another head. She probably thought that it was jewelry.

"It's for you, open it," He gave her the box, while she glanced back up from looking at it to give him a look.

She opened it up and gasped. She then squealed, hurting Zoey's ears a bit then jumped, and latching, onto Igneel saying, "Thank you, thank you, thank you! You are the best brother ever!"

"Yeah yeah I know," Igneel said hugging her back fiercely.

"Why is Layla squealing like she got a new key?" A new, high pitched, voice asked. Followed by with five other, higher pitched, voices echoing squealing and key.

Zoey looked over, it was a long light purpleish (with white tips) hair girl, the hair pulled back by goggles (the strap was black the rims were gold and the lens were pink), with bright blue eyes. She wore a blue long sleeve, striped top, that showed the shoulders. She wore black fingerless gloves. She had white pants and black high tops on. She had a weird tattoo on her right shoulder that looked like a paper doll but blue and weird, crazy, hands.

She was followed by five flying, small, teeki dolls.

"I squealed because I did get a new key Maryanna," Layla said, holding the new, silver, key out for her to see.

"Wicked, which spirit is it?" Maryanna asked as the teeki dolls echoed spirit.

"Andromeda, the chained lady," Layla said, looking the silver key over. "I think later I'll call her out to form a contract with her."

"Why later?" Igneel asked.

"Remember? Dragneel Friday?" Layla said, snorted as he banged his head against a poll.

"Right, I'm going to be right back, gotta give Reiki, Suchi, and Asuka was they asked for me to get them from Hargeon," Igneel said, jogging to a dark green mage with a cowboy, or girl, hat on after he stopped talking.

"Layla, Maryanna, I think we need to get our guests situated here in Fairy Tail," Adeen said, reminding the two mages still there that Zoey and two exceeds were also there.

"New members?" Maryanna asked.

Zoey and her exceeds nodded, introducing themselves again.

"Awesome, follow me, I'll introduce you to my Aunt who is the Mistress here while my Uncle is Master," Maryanna said, her teeki's echoing follow, while making the hand signal for follow.

"I'll see you guys later, I gotta round up Morgan and Mason," Layla said, waving at them and started heading out of the guild.

They walked over to the bar where a long white haired mage (bangs tied up in the front) was managing it.

"Hey Aunt Mira, we got three new people who want to join," Maryanna said, leaning on the bar next to a bar stool.

"There's always room for new members," She said turning to the three new members, smiling kindly at them. "We just got to inform Laxus."

"Inform me what?" A gruff voice said, coming down the stairs from the second landing was a blonde man with a lightning scar on his face.

 _He looks familiar, and smells familiar as well, almost like Ashlin…_ Zoey thought trying to place this man and why he was familiar to her.

"We got new members Uncle Laxus, this is Zoey Grace," Maryanna guestered to her, "And these are her exceeds Bucky and Amaris," She guestered again to the exceeds in Zoey's arms.

"Zoey, Amaris, and Bucky?" He questioned they nodded, Zoey slightly glaring at him, she really did not want to be turned down. He sighed, "Welcome to Fairy Tail, I'm Laxus Dreyar, the Master here." He said, turning to his wife, telling her to get the guild mark stamp and stamp them, but Zoey wasn't really listening.

 _Dreyar? Like Ashlin Dreyar? Anna did tell me Ashlin woke for 7 years about 100 years ago, she could have had a child by that time… I don't know though, and I don't think this man will know either._ She thought, before toning in again.

"Where would you like your guild mark and color Zoey?" Mira asked holding the stamper.

"Uhh, my left shoulder, bright blue, like deep sky blue," Zoey replied, thinking it over, as most of her shirts exposed her shoulders she had to think which shoulder, the left was more logical as her hair usually covers her right shoulder, as she has some of her hair on the right side in a braid. She also thought of the color, even if she doesn't like her father now, he was still her father and she wanted to pay tribute.

"Okay," Mira placed the stamp on her shoulder, holding it down for a couple of seconds, it glowed bright blue then Mira took it off and the guild mark was on her skin.

"That's so cool," Zoey muttered, running her right hand over the guild mark on her skin. She loved it already and she just got it.

"It's wicked isn't it?" Maryanna asked, smiling brightly at her, before turning and lifting her hair to show the same color as her hair, her guild mark on the back of her neck.

"It is," Zoey said, nodding while Mira asked Amaris where she wanted her guild mark and color.

Amaris got hers black on the middle of her back and Bucky got it in the same spot but white.

"There you go! You're now all official guild members!" Mira said, clapping her hands together, smiling sweetly at the three new members.

"Hey Mira, got a new mission for us this Friday?" Igneel said, walking up to the group.

"Yes, I do," She said, walking behind the bar and grabbing a piece of paper from underneath the counter. "It's just a simple job, all you gotta do is defeat a family of Vulcan's that have been coming down Mt. Hakobe and terrorizing the village at the bottom." Mira explained.

"Cool, we haven't gotten a Vulcan job in a while," Igneel said, taking the job request and reading it over.

"Igneel! Igneel!" A little girl with blonde hair and brown eyes yelled running over to Igneel and jumping into his arms, with him lifting her.

"Hey Morgan," Igneel chuckled hugging her close and cradling her close to him like a big brother, which this makes her his baby sister.

"Hey, don't forget me!" A young boy's voice said, voice sounding, fake, hurt.

"Of course not Mason," He said, grabbing a boy with blonde hair and onyx eyes, now known as Mason.

"Good," He said.

"So you two, these are three new members," Igneel said turning to Zoey and her exceeds.

"You have two exceeds?!" Morgan and Mason exclaimed at the same time.

"Yeah, this is Amaris and Bucky," Zoey said, moving her arms to indicate which exceed is in which arm.

"You forgot something," Igneel reminded them.

"Oh right!" Mason said, both of them facepalming. Someone in their family must facepalm a lot in their house.

"We forgot to ask for your name," Morgan explained. "Yeah, we forgot that, so what's your name miss?" Mason asked.

"My name is Zoey, Zoey Grace," She said smiling at the two, what she figured, was twins.

"Nice to meet you Miss. Zoey!" They said, waving and smiling at her.

"Tolle eam possumus nos? Airson Dragneel Dihaoine?" Morgan turned to Igneel, still in his arms, asking him if they, The Dragneels, can take Zoey with them for Dragneel Friday. What they didn't know was that Zoey could understand the language of the Dragons.

She was going to tell them, but then thought better. She could understand them so nothing was a secret from her if they didn't know.

"Tha thu airson Zoey tighinn còmhla rinn? An e seo an co-dhùnadh mu dheireadh agad?" _You want Zoey to join us? Is this your final decision?_ Is what he said to the twins in the same language.

"Tha," Morgan and Mason said together, _yes._

"So who's ready for Dragneel Friday?!" Igneel shouted at the guild, setting Morgan down on the ground before climbing on top of one of the tables.

You heard crickets, like no one wanted to go. _I wonder why…_ Zoey thought.

"Well you should be as we picked who's going with us, and it's none of you!" Igneel said, smirking at them all. This caused everyone to cheer, making beer mugs going in the air along with a lot of yelling.

"If it's none of us than who is it?" A random guild member asked, more like yelled over the noise. This caused people to stop yelling and looked at Igneel.

He smirked. "It's our newest member, you probably, most definitely don't know her yet, but Morgan wants to welcome her to the guild," Igneel looked at Morgan when he said this to see if that is what she was doing, she nodded at him. "I also already gathered that she doesn't like the limelight so, we are off, and no I am not telling you all her name," Igneel finished, making most of the members look at Zoey, who was trying to hide behind her hair and exceeds.

The members of Fairy Tail gathered that this was their new member. With their one look the guild members, all of them, already accepted her, not even knowing her name, as one of them.

"So what am I doing?" Zoey asked, pretending that she hadn't already gathers what they were doing.

"You are coming with us, every second Friday of the month we get a member of Fairy Tail to come with us on a mission. The missions could be anything from hard to easy, which is why the members don't like it, but Master makes them come with us anyways." Igneel explained, catching his breath then started talking again. "The reason we do this is to help us grow our magical abilities, like instead of burning a village with my fire I can tone it down, and redirect that fire so it don't hit the village."

"Oh so it's like an exercise," Zoey said, seeing the confused look of the three Dragneels she explained. "When I was learning my magic, my teacher, and mentor, showed me different ways to control my magic and balance it with everything, like any element. She would only do it though on certain weekends, so in the meantime I would try to master and tame a new spell every couple of weeks."

"Yeah, it's kinda like that," Morgan mumbled looking at Mason and Igneel who nodded.

"There you two are, don't go running off now, you know I can't keep up sometimes," Layla said, walking back into the guild and walking over to them.

"Sorry Layla, we couldn't help ourselves," Mason said. "Yeah, we love Dragneel Friday!" Morgan continued.

"I know, now are all of you ready? Did you pick someone Igneel?" Layla asked, walking over to Maryanna and rubbed some oil off one of her tekis. She nodded in thanks before going back into conversation with a dark purple lady, Mira, and another, short, white haired lady.

"Yeah, Morgan picked Zoey," Igneel told her, running his hand through his hair before going through his stuff.

"Just Zoey?" Layla asked, raising her eyebrows.

"No, I want her exceeds to come as well, I mean we are taking Adeen with us," Morgan said, shaking her head to contradict her older sister.

"True, I'm only making sure," Layla said before turning to Igneel again. "Where are we going anyways?"

"Mt. Hakobe, there have been Vulcan's spotted at the Hakobe Village, at the bottom of the mountain, they aren't up to any good," Igneel explained, showing her the mission request.

"Cool, this will be an easy one," Layla said, Morgan and Mason nodding in agreement. "Oh, Zoey, do you need to grab a jacket or anything? Or we could lend you one if you need one?" Layla said, turning to Zoey making sure she wasn't going to get cold on the mountain.

"I'm good, no seriously I'm good," Zoey said when Layla and Igneel gave her a look, like they didn't believe her at all. "I've dealt with colder temperatures then a mountain storm, or no storm."

"If you say so, don't complain if you get cold." Igneel said, slinging his sack onto his back, Layla, Morgan, and Mason following him.

The ride was slightly eventful, Layla and Morgan learned that Zoey had slight motion sickness like Igneel and Mason did, which made them think maybe that this girl was a Dragon Slayer, so Layla asked Igneel if she was.

"A bheil i na dhrogaiche?" Layla asked, _Is she a Dragon Slayer?_ Zoey couldn't really stand it, and so her plan to blackmail them all went down the drain, of course she would never had used it.

"Tha, tha mi a 'toirt ionnsaigh dhragon," Zoey said, in the same language as the Dragneel's used, making them all wide eyed and their mouths dropping open with them gaping at her. _Yes, I am a Dragon Slayer._

Amaris and Bucky looked at each other, shrugged, then looked at Adeen who also shrugged, none of them could understand what they were saying.

"Tha eòlas agad air cànan nan draganach?!" Igneel choked out, before turning more green so he closed his mouth and held onto Mason before he could say anything and puke everywhere. _You know the language of the Dragons?!_

"Thuirt mi ribh gu robh mi a 'fuireach ceithir cheud bliadhna air ais, gu dearbh, is urrainn dhomh cànan nan Dragons a bhruidhinn," Zoey replied, _I told you I lived four hundred years ago, of course I can speak the language of the Dragons._

"Carson nach do dh'innis thu dhuinn?" Morgan asked, just learning of this, but not making a big deal of it as her dad was living four hundred years ago. _Why didn't you tell us?_

"I told Igneel, on accident in Hargeon, it probably slipped his mind," Zoey said, in English.

This conversation ended as Layla could tell Zoey didn't want to say anymore about when she lived four hundred years ago.

They met with the village chief who explained to them what was happening, when it was happening, the likes. They didn't stay long as the chief asked them to hurry to destroy the Vulcan's who were attaching their village. He also told them where they thought they have taken residents and how many, only 6 which was good, they didn't want a lot. It was also good as each one of them could take out one Vulcan each.

Nothing eventful happened going up the mountain, only that Zoey said that this coldness was warmer than Kirra's ice sphere to Amaris and Bucky with them agreeing. This made the Dragneel's look at each other, Igneel thinking that maybe this Kirra was an Ice Dragon Slayer, one of the ones that Zoey knew.

Before they could reach the Vulcan lair, they were attacked by two Vulcans, both of which went for Igneel and Mason, who both jumped out of the way, before the Vulcan's slammed their giant hands into the snowy ground.

They both made grunting sounds before attacking again, this time going for Layla and Zoey who jumped back as well. Who then both grabbed a key and yelled out how to open the gates.

"Open! The Gate of the Lion's Lamb! Aria!" Layla yelled bringing a bronze key and pointing it straight in the air.

"Open! The Gates of the Underworld! The Longma, Onyx!" Zoey shouted, bring the key down instead.

Instantly and gold ring appeared before a girl with peach colored hair appeared she had ram horns over her ears. She was wearing a yellow dress that had a pink belt wrapped around her middle, she wore long black stockings which no shoes.

Before Aria appeared another circle appeared, this time black and a horse, black as well appeared. This horse was unusual as it had huge bat wings and dragon scales along with two long horns curving upwards. It's tail ended in fire and its mane was also fire. It's (or his) eyes showed fire and nothing more.

"Uhh, what's that?" Layla questioned Zoey's spirit, never seeing something like it before.

"A Soul Spirit Mage? My father says there hasn't been one of you since around 400 years ago," Aria said glaring at the horse.

"That's because Master Zoey's been asleep dumb cub," Onyx sneered at the girl and shot fire threw his nose, what was weird was that the longma spoke in their minds. Aria glared at him, hard.

"Sorry Onyx, I panicked," Zoey said, before dogging again the second Vulcan while Igneel, Mason and Morgan tried to deal with the first one and a new third one.

"It's fine Master, I haven't been out in a while," Onyx said while breathing fire at the Vulcan, causing it to go down, the fire around it never stopping even in the snow.

"That's why I called him," Zoey said, turning to Layla. "His fire's can't be extingested as they are hell fire. Also, he's a Longma, the last of his kind."

"Oh, well here they come," Layla said, pointing at the three other Vulcans, Igneel finally taking down the first while Morgan and Mason took down the third.

"Less talking more fighting, we are almost done!" Igneel shouted before running to a Vulcan and shouting "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

Layla grabbed two parts of a staff from her boots, she then put them together and twisted it until fire and lightning came from the ends.

"Zoey, Aria and I will take the middle one, you and Onyx take the end," Layla said, before Onyx could retort she and Aria rain up to the middle Vulcan as Aria's hands glowed with one pink and the other yellow.

It didn't take long before all of the Vulcan's where taken out, they went down pretty easy, which made the Dragneel's frown as they wanted something harder, but they got to fight which satisfied them to a point.

They went down into their cave in the mountain to collapse it so no other Vulcans could use it to terrorize the village when Zoey saw ice that did not look like any of the ice in the cave, actually the ice looked familiar to her.

"No way, Kirra was here," Zoey muttered, Amaris and Bucky looking at her wide eyed.

"How long ago do you think she moved?" Amaris asked, while the Dragneel's looked at the ice Zoey was holding in her hands. The ice was more white than any of the ice in the cavern and had magical properties in it.

"Not to long ago, I'll say about the time the Vulcan's started attacking the village," Zoey said casually, not saying it like she was dropping a bomb, which is how Igneel, Layla, Morgan, and Mason felt about that.

The ice in her hand started melting, making her go wide eyed, but a huge smile was on her lips.

"What does that mean?" Igneel asked, wondering why she was freaking out but smiling.

"The ice melt, that means she's waking," Zoey buzzed with excitement before deflating. "If that's true then I have to find her fast, cause who ever took her from her will probably die from hypothermia as when she wakes, she's going to freak if I'm or none of the others are there."

"Well let's get back to Fairy Tail, after telling the village chief about this, as he might know something. If we go to Fairy Tail we can come up with a game plan to get your friend back," Layla suggested, pulling the disheartened mage into her arms for a hug, which she gladly took and recoperated.

"Okay," She said in a small voice, reminding the older mages of a small child looking for her lost siblings. It broke their heart a little as they saw that Zoey cared for her friends a lot.

When they got back to the village they went and asked the village chief if there was any disturbance before the Vulcan's attacked. He told them that a group of weird mage came through, not staying long before heading up the mountain and they saw them coming back with a long wheelbarrow with the guild marks of the Sinister Shadow guild, the hunter guild. He then thanked them of taking care of the problem and saw them off.

They came back to Fairy Tail with intentions to help Zoey, Amaris and Bucky to get their friend back. And Zoey, she was going to look for a house to buy that had five bedrooms for her friends so they had a place to stay when they were finally found.


	3. Rediscovering The Grace Mansion

**AN: So I haven't posted in a while, truth be told I lost the motivation to write. All I have been doing is reading fanfiction, shown in my favorites. So I've been reading Naruto stuff, and watching the anime, which lead me back into Fairy Tail, so I reread the already made chapter that I finished in April. Wow, my writing style has changed drastically, and I don't write so many words anymore. I rarely get to like 2k. Its more of a personal preference.**

 **So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, even if it's boring, way more boring than the anime, this is really kinda like a filler to get to the whole team really.**

Chapter 3: Rediscovering The Grace Mansion

Zoey had to hunt down houses that had five bedrooms for sale. She wanted to have a place with that many bedrooms so when she has found all the other Dragon Slayers, she can have bedrooms for them to stay in. It took awhile but she finally found a place. It wasn't that expensive, for only 65,000 jewels she bought the house, which in her opinion is so much better than renting, she would only have to pay the loan back every month at 700 jewels.

It was a very big spacious place and had an awesome master bedroom and bathroom, didn't help that she loved the tub as well. The living room had an amazing fireplace, which reminded her of her childhood home. The kitchen had enough room that all eight of them and the exceeds could be in there and there would still be room to walk around without butting into each other.

Zoey was just getting out of the bathroom and headed back into her new room, which was the master. She bought the house, she gets the master. She stopped short though, she smelt fire.

"So is there a reason your here?" Zoey said opening the door to see Igneel, no Adeen, sitting on her bed with Bucky playing cards while Amaris was glaring at them.

"Mira told me you got a place near the guild but at the edge of town, I had to see for myself. Why'd you get such a big of a house? Did you buy it or are you renting?" Igneel said, putting the cards from his and Bucky's game away.

"I did buy it, it wasn't that expensive and so when I find them all they can have a place to stay and sleep," Zoey said, not needing to explain anything other than them, he knew what she was talking about. She walked over to her dresser to grab the things she needed out of the middle drawer.

Zoey then walked over to her closet, which was made for two but it was just her so her clothes only took up less than half the closet. She grabbed a black sweater and white sweatpants with red stripes going down the middle. She put them on and took the towel and twisted it on her head with her hair in the middle.

She walked back out to the room to see Igneel looking at her necklace collection which was in the top drawer of her dresser.

"Why do you have so much necklaces and chokers, I think that's what there called?" Igneel asked turning to her, holding up a choker that black with a criss cross pattern up to her neck. She nodded before she took the choker, chuckling at him, before putting it on.

"How do I look?" She asked him.

"You really like the color black and red," He commented, looking her over before giving her a thumbs up to show that he liked what she was wearing, but pointed his thumb down at her hair being hidden by the towel.

"Of course, it matches my hair and personality," She joked because she actually didn't really know why she liked the color black, or red. They were her main colors along with white and blue.

She walked over to her bed, turning back to Igneel before jumping back on her bed, not before putting a hand on the knot thing on her head so it wouldn't fall off, and laying on it with her feet dangling off the bed. Igneel chuckled before joining her, but he just sat down before laying back. He was still taller with his feet on the floor and her up more.

"So why are you here and how did you get in here?" Zoey asked, turning her head to look at him. He turned his head to her as well.

"Mira had a key, let me use it. I don't know how she has a key but she does. I came because I want to form a team with you and your exceeds," Igneel said, causing Zoey to sit up.

"You don't already have a team? What about your siblings?" She questioned, she thought he already had a team and it was the reason she didn't ask to form a team earlier. She noted that Amaris and Bucky left the room, probably to be alone as Igneel probably interrupted them.

"My older sister likes to work by herself, Layla has Celestial Figure Storm, which is made up of her, Maryanna, and Storm Fullbuster. Morgan and Mason are to young to go on any really hard missions with only one adult. They also semi have a team, and I say semi as it is composed with all the youngest in our guild," Igneel explained. "So no I don't have a team. So do you want to form a team?"

Zoey beamed at him. "I'll love too!" She then thought that might creep him out so she elaborated. "I mean I was going to ask you, it's fun working with you, but I thought you already had a team."

"Nah," Igneel said shaking his head.

"Are you going to be weird and already have a mission for us, and somehow it has to do with me?" Zoey said suddenly thinking back to what Layla said was the first actual mission her parents went on.

Igneel blushed and scratched his head. Zoey narrowed her eyes at him before going into a full time glare.

Igneel pulled out the job request to show her, and she grabbed at it before he could say anything.

Recover a lost book in the abandoned Grace Mansion, this book is named Forefathers and has been lost for hundreds of years. Please note that this is a very dangerous book. Bring back the book to Hich Nazivor. Reward of 200,000 jewels.

"So no crazy alternative like your father did?" Zoey asked, the mission wasn't hard, she knew exactly where that book, Forefathers was. She also knew that the mansion was abandoned. The thing she didn't know was if anybody has confiscated it from her and why the book was labeled as dangerous.

"No, it only caught my attention because of the name, Grace Mansion. We've already established that you lived four hundred years ago, you're a Dragon Slayer, but won't tell me which one, and that you know the Language of the Dragons," Igneel stated, counting from his fingers to remember and list off the things he knew about her.

"Chaos Dubh," Zoey whispered, closing her eyes, not wanting to see the sick look on his face when she would have to explain it. Black Chaos.

"Dè?" Igneel asked, noting how Zoey took the towel down from her hair so she could hide behind said hair. What?

"Is mise am fear-slaodaidh dragon Chaos Dubh, an aon Black Chaos Dragon is Acnologia. Is mise a nighean agus an t-adhbhar a tha e na dhragon," Zoey whispered, but knew that Igneel heard, the stunned silence told her so. I'm the Black Chaos dragon slayer, the only known Black Chaos Dragon is Acnologia. I'm his daughter and the reason he's a dragon.

"One Acnologia's last name is Grace?" Igneel chuckled. "And two, that's what his power is?"

"Tha," She answered, yes, waiting for when he told her he didn't want to partner with her anymore and how she needed to leave the guild.

"Is that why you spent four hundred years asleep?" Igneel questioned, finally turning Zoey around to face him. "Why don't you tell me your story, I won't tell anybody else, if you don't want me too."

She looked at him, with hope in her eyes before starting her story.

I was born in the year X364, but this isn't where my story starts.

My story starts in X370, when I was six, my mother died from an unknown disease. My father, Acnologia Grace was devastated when she died, she was the love of his life, of course he would be devastated. He didn't close off from the world as most would think.

He did shut people out though, but not me, his only daughter and child. He told me, never me.

A year past from my mother's death, we planted a tree seed to mark her grave the day of her death. It was a then a month later when I came in contact with the unknown disease. My father everyday asked me how I was doing and I would always say fine or okay. But I wasn't, my body felt like it was on fire, nothing helped. It was like I was burning. I never told my father though.

And in the end no one could save me. So I died at the age of seven.

The next thing I knew, I was alive again, and this girl was standing over me with tears in her eyes. You know her as Naomi. She explained to me what had happened and why it did. A Soul Spirit mage, Broel Whistle, gave his life so I could regain mine. He resurrected me. A dead soul for a living soul.

Naomi went on about Soul Spirit mages, I won't get into that though. She also said because of Broel's soul exchange my appearance changed to match his.

I was born with white hair and green eyes, but after that day I had black hair and blue eyes, exactly what he had. This was all a shock to me.

I also found out that I had more than one magic as well. I was a Black Chaos Dragon Slayer as well. That's the day when I met Anna Heartfilia. Technically she was the first living being to find me.

I didn't have a dragon to train me, so I would have to figure out my spells, and when I do, master them.

And I did, took me nine years to master Black Chaos but I did, not without help from my friends, but I'll get into that at a later date.

You know how I got Amaris and Bucky, they just showed up one day and never left, I think they knew how lonely I was as at the time.

I put the dragon slayers and myself to sleep because of Acnologia, I couldn't have him finding us and killing us as he had been doing to dragons and dragon slayers, so we went into hiding.

I didn't wake up till five months ago as Anna finally found me and explained to me what year it was and how long my father has been dead and how long she had been trying to find me.

I of course couldn't believe it was X811 at all or that my father has been dead for 20 years.

I spent those five months searching for my friends and relearning Black Chaos as I hadn't used it for four hundred years. I have it locked up, restrained right now. I can't have any accidents happening, like killing somebody. I have to master it again before I can use it.

"And that's my story," Zoey said, picking at the threads in the cover. Her back was on her headboard and her feet stretched out in front of her and crossed at the ankles. Igneel was sitting criss cross at the other eat of the bed, staring at her intently.

"You've had a rough childhood, probably one of the worst in the guild," Igneel admits, not moving or running away as Zoey thought he would.

"Tha fios agam, bhàsaich mi," I know, I died. As she answered him, he finally moving to rest his back on the headboard as well.

"Just because you're father was Acnologia doesn't mean you are evil, you even said so -yes you didn't say it directly- but you did say it when you said you sealed yourself and the other Dragon Slayers away from him. You knew he was evil, even if you loved him you still knew. You aren't evil in the slightest, your one of the nicest people I know," Igneel told her. This man was telling her something that had been hiding in her darkness. It felt enlightening.

"Also, if your a Black Chaos Dragon Slayer, what do you eat for an element?" Igneel asked, a tiny ball of fire appeared and he started making it go around his fingers.

"That's the thing actually, I don't have an element as you do, yours is fire, mine is a feeling, fear," Zoey admitted.

He looked at her, "What do you mean by fear? Like whose fear?" He asked her, the ball of fire never extinguished even if he stopped messing with it.

"Anybodies and anything, on any side or place," She answered, she saw his blank look and further explained. "Say we are fighting with a man and he's got the upper hand, you would have to find your element, fire. But with fear, it is everywhere. When the trees are burning fear is created in the air, and I can consume it. You might be feeling fear for you fear the enemy might get the best of you if you were protecting someone, I can consume it. Are you following?"

"I think so," He said. "You can consume any fear you don't need one source if you can get it from multiple at the same time."

"Exactly," She said before standing up and stretching, Igneel gave her a questioning look. "Now don't we have a mission to perform?" She asked him.

His questioning look quickly turned to a smirk and a nod before he jumped up and put his shoes back on while she grabbed hers.

They made it into the town by mid day, both worn out by the train ride. Bucky and Amaris had stayed home because they wanted, as they put it 'me' time. Igneel was confused by this.

"What did they mean by 'me' time?" He finally asked as they headed to a close restaurant, which happened to be 8-island. He couldn't ask on the train as both of them were suffering from motion sickness.

"Igneel, they are married. What do you think married people do?" Zoey asked him, raising one of her eyebrows at him, making him feel stupid as he should have already guessed it.

His face flushed pink. Zoey snickered at him, which made him glare at her while his face got even more pink, it was almost matching his hair.

"I didn't know they were married," Igneel muttered, embarrassed by the conversation.

"Don't worry, almost everyone has that same reaction," Zoey admitted. "They don't show that they are together when in public as Amaris doesn't like public affection, Bucky compiles, but sometimes you catch them acting lovey dovey when they think no one looking at them."

"Huh," Igneel said, holding the door open for her go in first, which she did and he followed her.

"Hi, welcome to 8-island, would you like to sit outside or inside?" One of the waitress asked them.

Igneel and Zoey shared a look, "Outside please," They requested, saying together.

A little bit later when they were waiting for their food is when they started talking about the mission finally.

"Do you think it would be as easy as it seems," Igneel asked, crossing his arms and leaning on the table.

"Depends," Zoey said taking a sip of her tea.

"Depends on what?" Igneel asked, moving his head to the side.

"Depends on if the book has moved or if wizards have taken over the manor," It shouldn't have moved though, she made sure of that.

"Ahh,"

"Now have you heard of the book Forefathers?" Zoey asked, not sure if he has or not, she was leaning towards not.

"No, I haven't," Igneel said. "I hope you did."

"I have, my mother would never let me read it though, but I know where it would be if it hasn't been touched," Zoey said, their waiter brought them the food their ordered, and they dug in.

They didn't really talk much when they were eating as they needed to meet Hich Nazivor.

When they got to the location of Hich Nazivor, they both noticed how the house, more like small manor, didn't smell like Hich or his wife Helen. They didn't comment on it though.

Hich was wearing a pristine suit, looking like it had never been worn before, he shoes were also freshly polished. Helen was wearing a stiff looking dress and looked really out of place.

"Hello Mr. Nazior," Zoey greeted when he opened the door when they knocked.

"Are you the wizards from Fairy Tail? And please call me Hich" He asked the two, his hair was on the rough side and he was clean shaven.

"We are, I'm Igneel and this is Zoey, and okay Hich," Igneel said smiling at the man, along with holding out for the man to shake, like his mother taught him to do. Zoey on the other hand had slightly bowed at the man as he welcomed to his home.

When they finally got down to business was when the two started to see how Hich was nervous.

"So, Hich, why do you want to acquire the book Forefathers?" Zoey asked, kind of awkwardly as she had never done this before, during the mission with all the Dragneels (excluding Natsu, Lucy, and Nashi) Layla and Igneel had taken the lead, it seems here that Igneel liked to have another person leading with him. So she took it upon herself to start the conversation.

"Forefathers is an ancient book that needs to be destroyed," Hich explained, saw the disbelieving faces of the mages so he went on to explain. "Yes, the whole book is about how magic was discovered by the forefathers of magic, but it also states that magic is only used for evil and whoever uses it for light will die by unnatural means, it also goes into more about different topics, but I won't get into that right now."

Hich sighed before rubbing his face while his wife played the caring wife and rubbed his back.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking, how did you come across this information?" Zoey asked, for what she knows the book can't leave the house property.

"Had a Archive Mage come and give me the information that she has on it," Hich explained.

"Hekima Lates?" Igneel guessed, correctly.

"Yes that was her name, do you know her?" Hich's eyebrows rose at the correct guess.

"Kinda, she's a Blue Pegasus mage, I'm more familiar with her father while my sister is more familiar with her," Igneel explained, Hich nodding at him, wanting him to continue, he liked the girl she was nice and polite. Before Igneel could continue Zoey interrupted him.

"Can you tell us if there are any threats that we might meet at the manor?" Zoey asked, knowing this can't be an easy mission.

"A guild, I think by the name Twilight Ogre has been trying to get into the mansion, but it has been warded from them, I can't remember how or why, I'm not a very powerful mage. They have been causing trouble with the village, like taxing us, but the mayor has been fighting them off. They are just a small group representing Twilight Ogre from the guild," Hich explains, showing a flag that you could see from one of the windows.

"Twilight Ogre has been giving Fairy Tail some trouble too," Igneel admits. "But they are all talk and no action, most of the members are weak anyways."

"I think we have enough information on the mission," Zoey said standing up and slightly bowing at Hich again. "Thank you for having us, we will deliver the book, but I don't think we can destroy it in the house if you say it is warded, it might be warded from many things like fire. You can have the satisfaction of burning it."

"But I haven't told you where the mansion is located!" Hich exclaimed, wanting to make sure these nice people didn't get lost.

"We saw it on the way here," Zoey said before Igneel said anything. Igneel shot her a look, they didn't see any mansion on the way here, he knew it was hers but she didn't know where it was, or did she?

"Oh, okay. Please be safe," Hich said, slightly confused but lead the two mages out of his 'home.'

When the two left the house, Igneel rounded on Zoey.

"You're keeping something from me," Igneel accused her, not wanting her to keep stuff from him as they now were partners.

"You already know that it's my family mansion, but you don't know that I stayed there when I was 'born' again. Why Twilight Ogre wants to get into the mansion is beyond me. I didn't want anyone to mess with my mother's grave, so I put the wards up," Zoey admitted, not really bashful as she was prepared that Igneel would have questions on why she wanted to go. "And that was over 400 years ago."

"Oh," Was all Igneel could say as Zoey was leading them to the Grace Mansion.

The air around them was awkward. Zoey was avoiding eye contact and he was just walking in silence, which, he never liked to do. He then thought of a question that would confuse her, but he kinda wanted to know now.

"What's your Zodiac sign?" Igneel asked, out of the blue to Zoey.

"What?" She asked him, finally making eye contact to show him he throw her off from her thoughts

"What's your Zodiac sign?" He asked again. "Mine's Scorpio, he's kinda weird though…" He trailed off thinking about his mother's spirit.

"Uhh, Capricorn?" She formed it kinda like a question as she was still confused why he asked.

"Oh I like that spirit, he always helps Layla, Morgan, and Mason on missions when mom asks him too," Igneel said, looking at the sky while he rubbed his chin in thought.

"Why do you ask anyways?" Zoey said, still shooting him glances from the corner of her eye while also seeing the mansion in front of them.

"Layla always likes to ask the new members their sign and since she hadn't asked you yet I thought I would," He said, finally looking at her, but she was in front of him now so she didn't know that he was watching her, but was also watching in front of them, he could see Twilight Ogre trying to get into the mansion.

Zoey saw this also, she also saw a man get flung 50 feet away from the mansion from the ward. She snickered.

"Brute force?" She asked herself, amused. "That's not going to work, along with a letter mage as she won't be able to read it."

Zoey added when they saw a letter mage reading the ward, but they could see that she was becoming frustrated as she couldn't make out the language.

"Why can't a letter mage get in there? And is that rune magic?" Igneel asked, leaning on a tree as they stopped to see what Twilight Ogre was up too.

"My mother was the first ever Solid Script Mage, she passed it down to me. To be honest, her student, a male fifteen years my senior, mixed it all up. Solid Script, or letter magic has changed a lot from when my mother taught me," Zoey said, glaring at another man who was casting spells at the ward to try to weaken it, it wasn't working though, which made her smile.

"So how do you want to deal with this?" Igneel asked, making no comment when the brute force guy came back and tried to hit the shield again, and was thrown again.

"Easy, I don't really want to deal with them until we have too, so just get one of my spirits too, I guess," She shrugged, at first confident then not so much not knowing if he wanted to fight or not.

"Sure, let's fight later maybe, let's get the weaklings out of the way," Igneel smiled, knowing exactly what she was thinking and was just going to stop it for now. He wasn't exactly like his father, he liked a good fight, but he didn't go looking for them.

"Okay then," Zoey grabbed one of her keys from where it was in her pocket as she was too lazy to get a belt with her sweatpants. She glanced at which key she picked and smiled, he was perfect for the job.

"Open, The Gates of the Underworld! The Hellhound, Ghurnoc!" Zoey brought the key down and instantly a black circle appeared. Of course the other magic users didn't see, too focused on their tasks at hand.

When the black circle and light disappeared standing in its place was a giant black dog with red eyes. It was the size of a magic mobile.

"Woah, never seen a dog that size before," Igneel commented, staring amazed at the large dog.

Zoey chuckled. "Igneel, meet Ghurnoc, he's a hellhound. Ghurnoc, meet Igneel, he's a Fire Dragon Slayer."

She introduced them, Ghurnoc instantly sized up this Dragon Slayer, he was looking at him like he was something important, which to be honest Ghurnoc liked, so he showed that he liked this human in the form of a slight bow of his head, which Igneel instantly copied.

Zoey smiled at the pair. She crouched down next to Ghurnoc, who was laying on the ground, he was so lazy, all the while petting him. "You see those people over there, there are three of them and we need them out of the way. Of course you know the drill, no killing."

Ghurnoc nodded at her but she saw what was in his eyes, a simple question. Why aren't you using your magic?

She wished the simple question had a simple answer, Black Chaos was dangerous if used unmastered, but that wasn't all. So all she did was smile at him, which he took in stride before heading off towards the three other mages.

"Come on, let's go to the gate," Zoey said, walking off from where the wizards were now getting attacked by Ghurnoc.

"Wait, so they weren't even trying to get into the main gate?" Igneel asked, following her, to where a big gate, closed was located.

The gate looked old and rusted, and when Zoey put her hands on it and pushed it open, it creaked along the way. Zoey glanced at Igneel and shrugged.

"Come on, let's get this book."

They walked into the courtyard of the mansion, where most of the plant like looked dead, but one cherry blossom that was as tall as the building. Igneel stopped to look at it, while Zoey continued to the tree and laid a hand on something right before the trunk, squatting. When Igneel came closer he saw it was a grave, her mother's and her grave to be exact.

Zoey just smiled sadly at the grave and got up from where she was squatting.

She headed into her old home, Igneel not far behind her.

Walking along the dark halls of the mansion Igneel couldn't help but notice how everywhere there were pictures of a woman and a girl who looked exactly like each other. Igneel knew the girl was Zoey so the woman must have been her mother.

They finally came to a door, and once that door was open they headed down a long windy staircase which opened up to a very large library.

"Woah, this library is huge!" Igneel exclaimed, looking at the rows and rows of books. All which had lots and lots of dust collecting on every surface.

"My mom was a bookworm, my dad liked to please her, so he got her every book imaginable at the time," She smiled up at the ceiling.

On the ceiling was a murl of the same woman earlier and what Igneel knew to be Acnologia in his human form. They both looked so happy in it. This must be what Zoey remembered of her father, not what the world thought of Acnologia.

It occurred to him that it was on the ceiling, and he wondered why.

"If your going to ask why the painting is on the ceiling, it's because of me. My mom asked me what type of picture that I wanted in here and where. And me being me told her I wanted a picture of her and dad on the ceiling," Zoey said, catching him staring at the ceiling when she was looking through the shelves for the book.

"It's not uncommon to want pictures of your family, heck I have many in my bedroom at home, but the ceiling is a bit weird," Igneel replied starting to look for the book as well.

"Yeah I know, I wanted something different, look what it got me. A year after this was painted my mother contracted a disease that killed her less than a year, I then get said disease and die in two months," She stated, before she found the book.

"Is that it?" Igneel choose to stay quiet on the topic that is her first life.

"Yeah, now why would he want this book?" Zoey said, confused because it looked like a normal history book.

"Don't know but the job states that we need to get it and we are going to deliver it to him."

"Yeah, let's go."

It was another minute before they walked out of the open front doors. They could see that Ghurnoc had defeated the mages, but Zoey could feel a new presence now.

"Do you feel that?" She asked Igneel. He just shook his head and looked at her to see what she felt.

"We need to go," She said, feeling the dark presence coming from in front of them. She grabbed Igneel's hand and pulled him while she ran. Right after they left their previous spot a dark mass rammed in the front doors of the mansion.

"What is that?" Igneel questioned, very confused on what was happening, but he was now running with Zoey. Granted they were still holding hands.

"Don't know but we need to get out of here!"

Before a new black mass could hit them Zoey was now flying in the air, when she looked up it appeared that Igneel had made with his fire, wings.

"Didn't think that was possible with Dragon Slayer magic," She said when he set them down near the house that Hich and his wife were inhabiting.

"It's not, learned it from Macao Conbolt and his son Romeo. They taught me, Nashi, and Mason how to control fire and make it bend to our will. Pretty cool huh?" He asked while he showed off his wings then the fire left his back and surrounded her.

"What are you doing?" She asked, the fire felt hot but not scorching hot. It felt like it was giving her a hug.

"That's not my doing…" Igneel trailed off when he finally got the fire to disappear. "There, now let's turn this book in."

"Yeah," Zoey said kinda faintly, she kinda missed the warmth of the fire. She was confused on what was happening.

They turned the book Forefathers into Hich and his wife. What surprised them was that the book was so old that it has attracted many dark things through the period that it was read. Hich had found about it when he was doing research for the Magic Council. It turned out that the thing that was after them was attached to the book and was considered a guardian for said book.

It apparently read their intent with the book and was trying to stop them. Hich apparently had read the contents on the book in archive, that's why he really needed Hemkia. Before the "guardian" could come back Hich had Igneel destroy it. Since they completed the task that they were given Hich gave them the money that he owed them and they were on their merry way.

"That was kinda anticlimactic," Igneel stated at the train station after they got their tickets to head back to Magnolia.

"Yeah, but we could have unleashed that evil into this world and I didn't know that this evil was in the mansion at all," Zoey said while they took a seat at a park bench.

"Still I thought it would have been a better mission than what we got," He said, kinda disappointed at both the missions they went on.

"Don't be disappointed in the missions you get Igneel, be glad that they are easy and high pay. Stars know that the higher the pay the more dangerous the missions get," A woman's voice said behind them.

Igneel's head whipped around. He then proceeded to stare at the woman.

Zoey turned around and was met by a woman, probably around the age of 18, who had long pink hair in a ponytail with her bangs hanging out. She wore brown boots, shorts, and had a black and gold vest that was short in the front and longer in the back. Her eyes and teeth were what surprised Zoey. She had onyx eyes and fangs in place of her canine teeth.

"Nashi!" Igneel exclaimed, jumping up and running to hug the woman.

"Hey little brother," Nashi said with a big grin on her face.


	4. Zoey Meets Nashi

**A/N: So this chapter is more of a filler, personally, I think the first couple of chapters of the manga and anime where pretty boring compared to the rest of Fairy Tail. So this arc, you could say, is more of information gathering. It won't really start kicking off till like when the Galuna Island Arc happens, off course it won't be Galuna. Got to have that original content. Anyways this was written way back in April 2018, I revised it a bit but not really. Chapter 5 is the start of the chapters with my writing being different. Don't know if fight scenes will be any different though.**

Chapter 4: Zoey Meets Nashi

"Nashi? As in you're big sister?" Zoey asked, kinda guessing from the hug between the two.

"Yes, his big sister. And you are?" Nashi asked, letting Igneel go.

"I'm Zoey Grace. I just joined Fairy Tail," She replied.

"I asked her to join and now we are a team," Igneel imputed.

"That's good." Nashi looked off to where Grace Mansion was.

"What are you doing here Nashi?" Igneel questioned. "Don't get me wrong I haven't seen you in a month or so as you have been in Stella."

"I was on my way back to the guild when I sensed intense magic power coming from here, and it wasn't friendly." She answered.

Igneel and Zoey shared a look, then he rubbed the back of his head and Zoey started messing with her keys in her pocket.

"You wouldn't happen to know what that magic power I sensed is, do you? And why it disappeared rather quickly?"

Zoey threw a questioning look toward Igneel, who threw back a look that they should probably tell Nashi.

"We accepted a job that required to destroy a book that has been dormant for 400 and something years. Didn't know that whatever was in the book had a guardian." Igneel started off.

"Turns out the client already read the book from an archive mage," Zoey started.

"Hekima Lates," Igneel injected.

"Yeah, her. So he wanted the actual book destroyed so if any mage found the book wouldn't die from the guardian." Zoey finished.

"Oh, wow. Intense story." Nashi commented.

"Not really," Igneel and Zoey said with a depressed look on their faces and from their poster.

"So you took it, hoping it was an intense job and you got a job that had little to no action?"

"Yeah, other than the guardian, which we out ran or flew, nothing else was really interesting." Igneel said.

"Well there were mages from Twilight Ogre, but Ghurnoc had an easy time defeating them." Zoey added.

"Ghurnoc?" Nashi questioned.

"My hellhound." Zoey brought out his key, which looked more black as the aura around it acknowledged that it was acknowledged as well.

"What kind of key is that?" Nashi asked. As they talked they have moved out of the town and now was making their way back to the guild on foot.

"Soul Spirit, which apparently don't get along with Celestial Spirits, as seen with Layla's keys." Zoey looked embarrassed.

"Soul Spirit? Never heard of them."

"You wouldn't have." Zoey didn't elaborate. Igneel knew what she was talking about, but Nashi didn't. She raised an eyebrow at that, but didn't push it.

"You missed Dragneel Friday, Nashi," Igneel tried to steer the conversation from Zoey's past.

"I know and I felt terrible." Now Nashi looked depressed.

"Morgan picked Zoey to come with us."

"Which is how I found out that Soul Spirits and Celestial Spirits don't really get along."

"I still wished I didn't miss it, but I still did. Killing that monster and locating it took a while," Nashi stated.

"Killing the monster didn't take a while, it never was with you, it was just locating it. It must have been fast moving." Igneel pointed out.

"True. I did want to bring it to Elfman as it was classified as a beast but he was on another mission," Nashi said.

"I haven't been at the guild long, so I don't know who Elfman is." Zoey pointed out to the other mages that grew up in Fairy Tail.

"He is Mirajane's younger brother, but Maryanna's mother's older brother. He's the middle child. He uses beast takeover magic." Igneel informed her.

"Oh, didn't know that was a thing." She mumbled the last part, but Igneel and Nashi heard her.

"Carson a bha thu airson sgioba a chruthachadh còmhla rithe?" Nashi asked her little brother, wanting to know what made this girl special. Why did you want to form a team with her?

"Adhbharan as urrainn dhut faighinn a-mach nas fhaide air adhart." Igneel responded. He knew Zoey could hear them. Reasons you'll probably find out later.

"Tha e mì-mhodhail a bhith a 'bruidhinn mu dhaoine air cùl an druim, Nashi." And Zoey made it known that she knew the language of the dragons. It's rude to talk about people behind their backs, Nashi.

Nashi was surprised that this girl, a Soul Spirit mage knew the language of the Dragons, Draco had taught her family and she in turn taught the other Dragon Slayers. So who taught her, she nor Draco had met her before.

They made it pretty far from the town now, to the point that if they didn't know where they were going they would be lost.

"Look food!" Someone yelled out and then a storm of sand was thrown at them.

Nashi dodged with incredible speed, that shouldn't be possible for a human to perform. Igneel jumped as high as he could before he was caught by his coat by Zoey who was on a pillar of Earth that was made by Naomi.

"What? Where did that pillar of Earth come from?!" Another voice said, and Igneel and Zoey looked down to see four mages. The guild emblem told them everything they needed to know. They were from a dark guild.

"Who cares! We have no food!" The third man exclaimed.

"Humans aren't food, you know." Naomi pointed out from where she was on the ground with Nashi.

"Weren't there only 3 mages before?" The fourth one spoke.

Nashi looked at the new person and only one thought came to mind, Dragon Slayer.

"I had fun beaching a boat but I can have more fun with you then that pathetic chain mage," Naomi stated, looking the men over.

Before anyone could say anything, four pillars of Earth shot from the ground underneath the wizards which brought them to Zoey and Igneel, the latter using Fire Dragon Talon on two of them while the former kicked the other two off the pillars. The four mages fell towards Nashi who used Fire Dragon Wing Attack to defeat the really weak dark mages.

"Weak," Naomi mumbled before the pillars of Earth bent and what not to let Igneel and Zoey back on the ground safely.

"Thanks Naomi," Zoey said while high fiving her.

"Who are you?" Nashi questioned.

"I am Naomi, I am the Earth Dragon Slayer from the Underworld." Zoey brought her key out to show Nashi.

Before anything else happened Naomi was struck with a black mass in her stomach.

"Gahh!" Naomi grunted, blood coming out of her mouth and the hole were her stomach was.

"Naomi!" Zoey screamed.

"I'm sorry Ms. Zoey," Naomi smiled at her before disappearing in a black light.

"What the -" There was more black masses coming at them from one direction so Nashi couldn't finish her sentence.

"Well look what I found, some of our pathetic guild member's and some fairy's." A voice said behind them.

"I am Ridalf," He introduced himself.

"We don't care." Nashi was thrown off with how Zoey was acting.

"Forgive us Ridalf! We were hungry and we thought that they might make for great meals!" One of the men exclaimed.

Nashi looked at the men and his ragged appearance. She then looked at Zoey who looked like she was crying. She might not be Igneel, Layla, Morgan, or Mason, but she brought out her big sister side with her tears.

"Black Matter-" Ridalf couldn't finish his sentence as Nashi threw herself at him and hit him with a Fire Dragon Claw. He flew back ten feet.

"What?" "How'd she do that to Ridalf?" The mages were confused while Igneel was looking on at his sister fighting.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" He went flying back twenty feet this time.

"Black Matter Cannon Shot!" A black mass let his hands, but Nashi was then right his, faster than light. Igneel grabbed Zoey and got them out of the way.

The next thing that they knew was that Ridalf was in a crater with Nashi standing over him, with a gleam in her eyes.

"How'd she do that?" Zoey asked through her tears.

"She's not a S-class mage for nothing." Igneel smirked.

"Seronta…" The mage muttered before passing out.

"Seronta? Where have I heard that name before?" Igneel asked Nashi.

"No clue, I haven't heard of it before." Nashi shrugged at him. She turned to Zoey, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just let the shock get to me, that's all." Zoey wiped her eyes.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Yeah, it really just means that I won't be able to call her for at least two weeks."

"Good."

"Well, let's start heading home," Igneel was great at changing the topic. Really, he was.

"Great topic change," Nashi said sarcastically.

"Why thank you!"

Zoey let out a teary small laugh. She then looked around, she was sure she felt another presence, but she could be wrong. Nashi saw how she looked around and made a face when she turned back to the passed out mage.

"Draco, take these Dark Guild wizards to the nearest Rune Knight branch. I don't want to have to deal with these men at a later date," Nashi called out to no one.

"Uhh…?" Zoey asked her unfinished question, but before she could properly asked, a man grabbed the mages, and was gone in a blink of an eye.

"Who? What?"

"That was Draco, he's a Celestial Spirit, hates the Spirit World though so he feeds off a little bit of my magic everyday and stores it, get a boast of speed because of him being here. He's the Dragon of Speed, FYI," Nashi explained.

"Oh, that doesn't really make sense, but I'll take it," Zoey stated.

Igneel snorted.

"Well, we do want to make it to the Guild before sundown, so let's get to it." Nashi ushered them into moving.

"You just want to get there at sundown so you don't have to fight Nova and Rosemary. Don't worry Rosemary's on a mission, should be back tomorrow or so and Nova knows she can't beat you alone," Igneel informed Nashi.

"You never know," Nashi said in a singsong voice.

"I do know."

"Do you now?"

"Yep."

"Oh just shut up."

Igneel stuck his tongue out at her, which caused Nashi to do the same.

Zoey rolled her eyes at the pair, they were definitely siblings.


End file.
